


Z szelestem liści pod stopami

by vicarious_den



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mikołajki 2018, mugole w trakcie wojny, przemoc, strach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Do mikołajkowego życzenia Andromedy Mirtle: wydarzenia w czasie magicznej wojny z perspektywy mugoli.





	Z szelestem liści pod stopami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



Mówią, że to koniec świata.  
  
Siedzimy w szopie; jest zimno i ciemno, bo stara lampa naftowa daje tyle światła, że ledwo widzimy swoje twarze, a drewniane deski przepuszczają bezlitosny chłód nocy, który tylko się nasila. Nie wiem, czy wciąż trwa listopad – już dawno przestałem liczyć dni – ale tak twierdzi Murphy, a on skrzętnie odmierza czas w swoim podniszczonym notesiku. Nie bardzo widzę w tym sens, chociaż kim ja jestem, by go oceniać? Każdy z nas próbuje znaleźć jakiś sposób, by nie zwariować.  
  
Beth znowu płacze. Margaret robi co może, kołysząc dziecko w swoich ramionach, szepcząc słowa kołysanki, zawijając mu usta szalikiem. Zerka na nas, a właściwie na Jamesa, z lękiem w oczach, z niemym pytaniem, czy to właśnie dzisiaj jego cierpliwość dobiegnie końca i wyrzuci je za drzwi. Musimy być cicho, a dzieci nie są ciche. Jednak James wydaje się za bardzo pogrążony we własnych myślach, żeby zwrócić uwagę na kwilące w kącie niemowlę. Mark wciąż nie wrócił, a minęły już dwa dni. Jutro przestaniemy na niego czekać.  
  
***  
  
W magazynie są koce. Jesteśmy tak szczęśliwi, że wznosimy ręce do nieba i przytulamy się nawzajem. Frida płacze; jej mąż, którego imienia już nie pamiętam, zaziębił się i umarł niedługo po tym, jak ich spotkaliśmy. Siadamy blisko siebie, przytuleni i okryci kocami. Diane zaczyna odmawiać różaniec; kołysze się delikatnie, a białe koraliki prześlizgują się przez jej dłonie odziane w za duże mitenki. Jestem głodny bardziej niż wczoraj.  
  
***  
  
W domu pachnie pleśnią, a przez wybite szyby dostaje się do środka zimne powietrze, ale nie możemy narzekać. Wchodzę do kuchni i widzę, jak Reg chowa do bielizny niedojedzoną paczkę herbatników. Gdy na mnie spogląda, w jego oczach jest jakaś dzikość, więc udaję, że niczego nie zauważyłem.  
  
***  
  
— Jezus nas ocali — obwieszcza Diane pewnej nocy, gdy stoi na środku starej kotłowni i uśmiecha się do nas; mówi za głośno. — Przyjdzie po nas i nas ocali.  
  
— Skul pysk, stara dewoto — warczy Reg.  
  
Diane nie słucha.  
  
— Jezus może ocalić też ciebie, Reg. Musisz go tylko wpuścić do swojego...  
  
Nie dokańcza, bo Reg uderza ją w głowę na tyle mocno, że ta pada na ziemię. Kuli się w sobie i zasłania dłońmi. Nikt nie reaguje. Nie ma już z nami Jamesa.  
  
***  
  
Mówili, że to koniec świata. Murphy twierdzi, że to nowy rodzaj broni biologicznej, Oscar, że demony, Diane, że oto nadszedł dzień sądu ostatecznego i każdy z nas odpowie za swoje grzechy.  
  
Ja biegnę przez las. Słyszę świsty, widzę światła, drzewa padają przede mną jak kostki domina. Wybiegam na polanę. Przede mną pojawia się kobieta w czarnej szacie i z oczami pełnymi żaru.  
  
— Jesteś śmiercią? — pytam, a ona uśmiecha się.  
  
— Twoją? Tak.  
  
Przed oczami rozlewa mi się zieleń.

 


End file.
